


Holding On To You

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Feelings, Friendship, He's better than he thinks tho, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith is not good with feelings, Keith is the Leader, Langst, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre Season 3, Pretending to be happy, Sad, dealing with depression, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, not really - Freeform, some self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: "Hey, I just came to check in on you..." He said with a shrug, leaning against the frame of the door.





	Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in bad mood today, so this is what came out... I gotta vent so this is what I'm doing today... Please let me know what you think!

"I can't... They want me to..." Lance mumbled, burying his face in his pillow, as it could block the thoughts that kept coming, that had been coming for a couple of months now. "I can't do it, I wish I could..." He continued, his pocket knife cutting into his arm, but the pain was far. Like it didn't hurt Lance, it hurt his Teddy bear, or not hurt at all.   
A knock on the door made Lance jump, and his heard skipped a bit. He quickly sat up, wiping away the tears that were streaming. He had to switch mode. Again.   
He had to be the happy boy he'd always been, for the others. He wanted to tell someone, but... No one would understand. And they needed him, they needed his happy self. No one needed another sad little kid.   
So he plastered a big smile and cleared his throat. "Yeah?" He called out in his most cheerful voice, which wasn't very cheery, but who could blame him? It wasn't a very cheery time either way.   
The door opened and a head poked in. Two purple eyes locked on Lance and the door fully opened, and Keith walked in.   
"Hey, I just came to check in on you..." He said with a shrug, leaning against the frame of the door. His whole personality shouted confidence, or at least it looked that way to Lance.   
"Oh. Um..." Lance blinked a few times, certain he misheard Keith. Why would he come? Why would he want to check in on Lance? Did he do something wrong? Should he have done something differently? "Okay... I'm okay, thanks." He blurted, staring at the door. He couldn't talk to Keith at the moment. The two had grown closer, and Keith... Keith could tell whenever Lance felt down.   
Keith's senses kicked in, and his eyes narrowed, scanning Lance's features carefully. It wasn't hard to recognize the trail of tears and Keith could feel his stomach twisting. Why did Lance have such an affect on him, was a mystery to Keith.  
"Are you sure?" He frowned, some hair falling on his face and covering half of his left eye, Lance could barely keep himself from tucking his hair behind his ear. He had such beautiful eyes, how could he let his hair stand in its way? But of course Lance didn't do anything, not even when Keith went to sit next to him on the bed and gave a faint smile. Even the smallest smile from Keith gave Lance butterflies. A tiny smile from Keith could bright his day, but... Not today.   
Not today.  
"Are you sure?" Keith repeated, slowly bringing his hand up and placing it on Lance's shaking shoulder. "You don't look good..." He said, and although on normal day, Lance would reply with a snarky comment, that day, he just nodded slightly and avoided Keith's piercing gaze.  
Keith sighed and took his hand back, following Lance's gaze to the floor. "What is it?" He asked, shuffling a bit closer to Lance. He knew... He'd always had hard time with Lance. It seemed like... They just weren't talking the same language. They couldn't communicate properly. What a shame.   
Lance glanced at Keith, considering the question as it was a life or death question. He didn't want to tell, not yet... It wasn't the right time. It seemed like the right time didn't even exist. He turned his body to face Keith and looked at him through sad eyes.   
Eyes are the windows to the soul.   
Keith had never taken that phrase seriously... Until then. Lance's eyes... The blue in them had never looked so sad. The same blue Keith described as the prettiest color there is, the same crazy blue that made Keith's heart jump. The same blue that always reflected the ocean and the skies at the same time.   
"Maybe..." Lance pounded, his gaze focusing on Keith. "Could you just sit in silence with me?" He said hesitantly, furrowing his eyebrows. It was silly, why would Keith want to sit with him? It was ridiculous. Lance was ridiculous. "Neve-"   
"Of course." Keith answered quickly, offering a small smile.   
That smile did make Lance's heart jump. He couldn't say it changed much, but... His heart felt a bit lighter. A bit warmer. The room became a bit warmer. Without saying a word, he rested his head on Keith's shoulder.  
"It's okay, Lance." Keith murmured, rubbing his hand against Lance's back gently. His other hand, trailed to take Lance's hand. Lance's fingers grasped onto the knife and Keith wrapped his hand around Lance's hand, just keeping him close to him. He didn't know what was going on, Keith was always... Terrible with feelings. But that, that felt natural. Like they were used to that position. Like they sat like that million of times. He could tell Lance was going through something... But... Lance was strong. Lance could get over it.   
"I know..." Lance mumbled. Something about sitting like that felt good. It wasn't fighting million of enemies, they weren't in danger, they were just... Them. The world didn't matter. The universe didn't matter.   
It was just him and Keith.


End file.
